


Brit-Picking

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: "Whose pants are these?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairobiWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/gifts).



> Written from the prompt "Whose pants are these?" by Nairobiwonders on tumblr.

Joan lifted the dark brown cargo pants out of the laundry basket. “Whose pants are these?”  she asked, waving them in Sherlock's general direction. 

He glanced over and frowned.  "Those are not pants; those are trousers," he said.  He fished a pair of his boxers out of the basket and folded them.  " _These_ are pants."

She rolled her eyes.  "Yes, yes, you are very British.  But whose _trousers_ are they?"

" _English._ They belong to Marcus.  Put them in that pile - they need to be ironed."

 She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

 "You recall the incident last week?  With the--" he waved his hand in the general direction of the kitchen. 

 "The pressure cooker?"

 "Yes, the miscalculation, the resulting mess, _et cetera_."  
  
"I remember trying to get the soup off of the ceiling, yes."

 "Then you also remember Marcus was here, specifically wearing those trousers, and I told him I would take care of cleaning them." 

 She noticed the slight emphasis on "trousers" again, and smiled. "Ah.  And the dry cleaner?"

 "Would take too long."

 "Of course it would."

 He hummed a little to himself as they continued folding the laundry.  She glanced at him again, and then tossed one of her  own blouses onto the pile to be ironed.  When he looked over at her, she shrugged.  "Since you are doing the ironing anyway…"

 He nodded quickly.  "Of course, leave it to me."

 She smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own.  "Careful, you'll spoil me."

 He didn't answer, but she saw him hide a smile.


End file.
